A Series of Weird Dreams
by breakingapart
Summary: Hermione just cant stop dreaming those dreams! This is just random dreams that she has, random romantic dreams. Warning: these stories may contain rape and other touching subjects, if you dont enjoy reaidng then dont read. Other then that i look forward t
1. Default Chapter

The One Dream That Will Never Come True

Hermione woke up with a slight sweat. Reaching beside her se picked up her wand and said, "Lumos". She felt her body. Her clothes were still intact, no button undone or anything. She lay back with a sigh, thinking to herself, ' Damn only a dream. Never again will it happen to me.'

She reached over to the bedside again and pulled out her journal. Nobody knew she kept one, but then again that was the point of a journal. She liked to be able to write down what was happening to her and what she was thinking. She conjured a quill and started writing.

_I probably shouldn't write this dream down, but if I cant write it here then where? My only fear is that someone will pick this up and read it. I don't want any of these thoughts getting out to the public. _

_I had a dream about Ron tonight. Well actually I had a couple, but I shall only write down one. I feel so bad though. I know Ron is a taken man. I know him and Lavender are very in love with each other, but I can't help what I dream. I think these dreams are helped by the fact that Ron and me consistently flirt with each other. Oh well here it is…_

… _It was a cold and rainy Friday morning as I went to go join my friends down at Breakfast. The first thing that happened when I got to the Gryffindor table was Ron grabbing my arm and pulling me down, then he proceeded to tickle me. 'Damn him for knowing my ticklish spot.' I cursed in my mind. I noticed him not even moving from my side when Lavender came and sat down by the table. Dumbledore announced breakfast was over and we continued on to class. Ron and everyone else scuttled to Divination while I went to Arithmacy. _

_Next we all had Potions. It was a typical potions class: Snape stalking in, yelling at a Gryffindor, us taking notes, Ron or Harry making snide comments about Snape, more notes, and finally the bell ringing. I felt someone's eyes on me the whole time. I had hoped it was my love Dean, but looking up I found it was Ron._

_I our next class, Care of Magical Creatures, we were all watching a couple of Lamias (tied up thankfully, they can cause huge trouble). It was very exciting these creatures are very deadly and it's just like Hagrid to put us all in danger hehe. Ron strolled over and took my hand of my knee and started writing on it. When he didn't stop for ten minutes I stopped him and asked, " What the heck are you doing?" _

_He just looked at me and said; " I'll show you when I'm done."_

_I smiled and turned away. I did notice though, that while he was drawing on my hand, he kept stroking my hand with his thumb._

_Soon Hagrid called him over, so I could finally see what he wrote, but Ron seemed almost reluctant to let go of my hand and leave, why? He finally did and I got to look at my hand. It said, "IBUWL2BWU" Like I knew what the heck that meant. It had taken so long because he had drawn over I t so many times._

_The rest of the day went by normal except for right before we all went to bed. Usually Ron and Lavender are sitting by each other, holding each other and things like that. Now I noticed Lavender giving Ron evil looks every so often. The whole time I was sitting there trying to do my homework Ron kept trying to tickle me, and that didn't work to well. When I decided to go to bed he leaned over and whispered, "Think about what is on your hand, and I'll explain everything tomorrow at Hogsmeade."_

_The next day quickly came. Soon it was 6pm and all the kids were leaving to go to the in and eat. This only left Ginny, Ron, Harry, and me. Not much comfort._

_Ron hadn't left my sides once we had arrived: Even when everyone was chasing an escaped Puffskein. He kept continually tickling me and never argued. It was weird. _

_Anyways after everyone left we decided to head over to the cliff and watch the sunset. Ron told me he needed to talk to me, alone. I told everyone what was going on and he lead to me to a concealed batch off trees. I sat down and he sat beside me, taking my hand in his. Slowly stroking the stained letters on my hand he asked, " Did you figure out what this means?"_

_I shook my head and replied, " No, there wasn't much to go by." _

_Ron sighed and said, " It says, I Broke Up With Lavender To Be With You."_

_I just sat there staring at him and finally replied, " Fuck, really?" He nodded so I continued, " Why did you take me out here?"_

_He leaned forward and said smoothly, " because I wanted to do this to you." And with that I felt his lips on mine._

_I finally accepted the kiss because I had wanted it for so long. I felt his tongue begging entrance to my mouth, so I granted it to him. I felt his hand slowly moving up my side and place itself over my breast, and the other hand cupped my neck so he could deepen the kiss._

_I had to stop and ask him some questions. I didn't want to, but had to. "Ron" I said, " I really want you, hell I'll even make love to you, but then again you know about my wanting for sex. I have to know if that's what you want. I also have to know if you really want just sex or me. Oh and I need to know if your protected." I had to add a touch of my humor, because this was too serious. _

_He smiled and paced his hand on my hip. Slowly he replied, " I don't know why, but I want you. I want you mind, body, and soul. I want to have as much passion that's possible for this timing, and yes I'm protected." He showed me the condom and left it out, just in case. Again he started up, " So I can understand if you not…"_

_I shut him up by kissing him. This time I entered his mouth with my tongue. I felt so light headed. His hands crawled up my shirt and went over my breasts. Slowly he pushed my shirt up, just to the point where he could see my chest. Reaching behind and unsnapping the bra, he let my breasts spill out; all the while kissing and licking them. I suppressed my moan (our friends were less then twenty feet away, even if they couldn't see us) but let him know I was enjoying it. He trailed down my stomach and started unbuttoning my pants. This is where the thought ' Oh Shit' came in._

_He pulled my pants down and stuck his tongue inside me. Oh how Id fantasized about this. Sure, with a different person, but whatever. He started out gentle but got firmer. Finally I shuddered and he stopped. He took the shudder as an appreciation towards what he did and came back up. He kissed me and then went down to my breasts again. He unzipped himself and entered me. _

_It hurt like hell for the first few seconds then turned into the best sensation I had ever felt. Our bodies were like on as he rocked up and down. Soon he came, and just lay on top of me. Five minutes passed and he looked up. _

" _I wonder if they miss us out there, because I sure don't miss them right now." I said._

_He smiled and sat up zipping his pants. I put my knickers and pants back on, then did my bra, and finally fixed my hair. _

_Ron again smiled and said, "hat was the bet thing I had ever done. We should go back though, so it doesn't look suspicious. _

_We went back and went to go get food with the rest of them. The night ended with everyone going to bed and me getting one last passionate kiss from Ron…_

_Damn, I liked it but feel extremely bad. Like I said, what I dream is what I dream, and there not a fucking thing anyone can do about it. _

Hermione set her journal aside and lay back with a sigh. If only what she had experienced in her dream was real. She didn't even like Ron; like she had said in her dream she was still in love with her ex- boyfriend, Dean. They had never done anything like that though. She looked over and saw that the other girls were starting to rise, so she got up and went and took a shower.


	2. A Nightmare That Will Never Come True

A Nightmare That Will Never Come True

(A/N I seem to be a stickler for these dream stories)

_Hermiones' gut instinct told her never to tell Ron how she really felt. That it would be pointless, worthless, and that he would just laugh in her face. She really should have listened to her gut._

_It was so cold that morning that even three pairs of gloves could not warm Hermiones hands. She sat there waiting for the guys' quidditch practice to get over while she finished brewing an extra credit potion for Professor Snape. All of a sudden the tiny cauldron slipped out of her numb hands and went everywhere. 'Damnit!' She cursed in her mind._

_Finally the practice was over and the guys started coming over to her. Harry had Lavender's arm draped through his and Dean (a new addition to the team that year) had Ginny on his arm. 'Oh what luck' she thought to herself. She always hated standing with a couple or more knowing that Ron was the only one without a girlfriend and she was the only one without a boyfriend. It has just felt awkward since her and Ron had broken up._

_Pushing her thoughts back she goes and walks up to them saying "hi". Harry leaned over to Hermione and whispered, " You should really tell Ron how you feel, its not like anything bad will come out of it."_

_She nodded and decided ' what the fuck? Why not?' She walked over and tapped Ron's shoulder and told him she wanted to talk to him after lunch, before she went to Arithmacy and he went to Divination. He looked a little puzzled, but nodded anyways._

_Lunch came way to fast for Hermiones liking. She changed her mind about telling him and decided to find some way to escape the classroom they were in because more then likely Ron wouldn't even remember about her wanting to talk to him. Unfortunately for her he didn't forget. _

_She was walking out the doors of the dungeon when he ran up and tugged her arm. She kept walking, but he walked up beside her and asked, " What's up?"_

_Hermione couldn't look at him. She tried to respond, but her tongue was tied. Finally she managed to say, " Ioveoun"_

_He looked puzzled again and asked, " what?"_

_She sighed and said a little slower, " I love you Ron." _

_He just stared ahead, and suddenly got mad. He really just stormed off. She didn't think she had said anything wrong. She had never actually seen him this mad before, and that's strange. She had no clue why he would take it like this. She blank back tears and ran off to class._

_After classes was even worse. As soon as she walked into the common room he made things turn ugly. For one he wouldn't respond to any of her questions like, " What's wrong" and then he did something evil. He grabbed Parvati and started kissing her (it was a known fact that she liked him), and I don't mean just kissing her. He was fucking her mouth with his tongue. The worst part is he stared at Hermione the whole time._

_When he was done he walked over to where Hermione was standing and whispered to her, " You want this so bad. You want to be kissed like that, don't you? But you can't have it. You can't have what you love. And now you have to watch me with other girls. Now doesn't that just piss you off?" He laughed evilly and went off._

_She looked at her friends' stunned faces and just broke down. She ran, she ran like she _

_had never run before. She ran down behind a weeping willow by the lake and flopped down. She cried, She cried until there was nothing left in her. She didn't care if she got her homework done or not. She really didn't care. _

Hermione heard someone creep up behind her in the bushes and turned around to see who it was. Her luck, it was Ron. All of a sudden she sneered, " What the **FUCK** do you

Want?"

He just backhanded her and pushed her to the ground. All she could think was ' Oh god, what the hell was happening?'

He looked down on her and sat down, knees on her wrists. He took a knife out of his pocket and slit her robes, skirt, and knickers up. He unzipped his pants and took everything out. She screamed, " What the fuck are you…" That's all she got to.

He pushed himself inside of her. She was still a virgin so it hurt like hell. He didn't care and ignored her protests. He raped her. He bloody raped her. The guy she thought was a sane, trustworthy guy was raping her. The guy she thought was worth more then anything to her was raping her. She couldn't believe it.

He finished, got up, and spat on her face. All he said while walking away was, " I hope that was enough **love** for you!"

She lay there and cried dry tears. She didn't know what else to do. Until that moment she hadn't known he could be so hurtful, violent, and all out terrible. She slowly stumbled over to Hagrid's hut and had him go get Harry for her. A half an hour later he comes running to the door and slams it open. He rushes over to her and asks, "What happened?"

She told him what happened and he just couldn't believe it. He started apologizing saying he should never have had told her to tell him how she felt. He very kindly helped me back to the common room.

Hermione woke up. She had never had that bad of a nightmare before. Well except that one time when she had dreamed that she went up to the guys room and walked in finding Ron fucking Parvati. Both these dreams hurt her really bad.


	3. Devastating Dreams

**Devastating dream**

A/N this is kind of a sad story. Just wanted to let you know before you read. This chapter may not be exactly R material.

… _Seeing his body in the casket was too much for Hermione. His eyes so peacefully closed, hands resting on his chest. She rubbed her hand, remembering the rough, yet slightly smooth hand covering hers all those countless times. A tear started to form, she wouldn't let it fall, not here, not in public, but when she got home, that's a different story._

_ Flashback _

_He ran his hand down her arm only to clasp her hand with his. She turned to him and smiled, tears running silently down her cheeks. It was the first time she'd ever let him see her breakdown. He looked at her, confused, and asked, " What's the matter 'Mione?"_

_She held the letter up to him with a shaky hand and mouthed to him to read. He nodded and took the letter looking down he saw:_

_Dear Hermione,_

_I'm so sorry to inform you, but April 11 of this year, Voldemort discovered your parents hiding place and killed them. This may not be much comfort, but they died quickly, a simple killing curse to both. Mrs. Weasley has informed me that you are welcome to live at her house with them 'till your ready to leave. Be strong Hermione._

_ Professor A. Dumbledore _

_He folded the note back up and handed it to her. The tears were flowing more out of her eyes. Picking her up he sat in chair and stayed there holding her as close to him as he could. She sat there sobbing until she fell back asleep. He smiled as he stroked a lock of her hair out of her eyes. She woke up, but didn't let him know. She smiled through her dried tears and reached down to hold his hand once again. _

_ Present _

_The tear was no threatening to become even more then one. She quickly brought up her hand and wiped it away. She silently scolded herself for being so emotional. When they both took this job they swore to each other that their love wouldn't in between their duty. She smiled, she had been more adamant about that then them. He swore that she would always come first. She put her foot down saying that if it meant her_

_life or a kids (or more vulnerable person) then he better choose them._

_ Flashback _

" –_but Hermione, I love you. That love means more to me then the other persons life." He argued, his ears becoming more red._

" _I don't care Ron, we're taking this job to protect others, not ourselves!" Hermione argued back._

_Instead of getting angry he suddenly smiled. Standing up he walked over saying, " I'll protect you first…"_

_He suddenly picked Hermione up and threw her over his shoulder. She protested, but he kept on talking._

" … _I'll carry you over my shoulder like this just so you know that it's is me. Next…"_

_He had carried her all they way up to his dormitory. He put some silencing spells around his bed and continued._

" … _I'll put a silencing spell around us so no one can hear what were saying or doing." He got a big grin on his face. " Then I'll snog you senseless just like this."_

_And, indeed, he continued to snog her senseless._

_ Present _

_Hermione laughed as she remembered what had taken place next. He had certainly shielded her with his body well enough. She grinned, very well indeed. Remembering these fun moments was good for her on this somber day. She knew that this happiness wouldn't last for long. Sure enough as soon as she got home, she sat down on her couch and looked at a picture of her, Ron, and Harry. Tears swelled up in her eyes and she couldn't contain them anymore. Her whole life was gone. The only people close to her left alive were Mrs. Weasley, George, Ginny, and Remus. Harry had died after his final battle with Voldemort. He was so weak, it seemed since Voldemort had put something of himself in Harry when he tried to kill him 20 years ago, something was taken out of Harry when Voldemort died. He was to weak to heal himself and just died. That was a sad day, not only did Harry die that day, but Ron died also. _

_ Flash Back _

_They were taking the last of Voldemorts supporters into a new prison they had built, when one decided to cast one spell in honor of their fallen leader. Using wandless magic, she changed herself into her animagus ( a Griffin) and dug her talon right into his heart. Two of her best friends gone in one day, it was so horrible. She was standing right next to Ron when it happened, unable to block Ron form the attack, she felt so guilty. She watched in horror as Ron passed in and out of conscious until he died. She had kept a strong face as she helped hall the others out of the area, but as soon as she had gotten to the house that, just the previous night, they had slept together in, she broke down in tears. _

_ Present _

_She sighed as she thought back to the day most of the Weasly's had been killed. Charlie, Bill, Fred, Percy, and Mr. Weasley were doing some work in Diagon Alley when three death eaters had showed up a sent a blasting curse through the road, not only killing them, but 20 other people. The suspects had been caught and shoved into prison also. She could never forget hearing Mrs. Weasley' s screams cut through the air on that crisp, Autumn morning. She ran down to find Ginny and Mrs. Weasley sobbing in each others arms, and Ron and George just standing there, looking absolutely dumbfounded. It had only been a few seconds then George fainted (probably from the severed twins bound those two shared so closely). Hermione didn't want to think about it. She went up to bed and went to sleep, wishfully thinking that she wouldn't wake up in the morning and have to face another day. She was getting dressed when she heard a loud Crack!!!!…_

Hermione snapped up right so quickly that she hit her head on the Ron's chin with a amazing thud!! He woke up just as quickly and looked at her. He grunted and asked groggily, " 'Mione, what's the matter."

She just smiled at him and replied, " Nothing dear, just go back to sleep. Twas only a bad dream."

He yawned and laidback down pulling her with him. She laid there thinking about that dream. Had she seen the future of things to come? Harry was still alive, him and his girlfriend were in the room right next to them. All the Weasley's were sleeping in their various rooms around the house. Nobody had died yet. 'Shit' she thought to herself. I'll have to think about this more tomorrow. With that she drifted off into yet, another dreamful slumber.


End file.
